


fever

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sickfic, i will edit this further later 😍😍 i’m tired, like i think ppl forget that gansey does so much for his friends 😭, some of us need 2 write gansey being taken care of, sometimes i think abt his burden and i just.... hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Didn't your Mama ever tell you to stay home when you’re sick?”—Gansey is sick. Blue is fuming.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	fever

“Gansey, what the hell.” Blue had her hand pressed against Gansey’s forehead. He was burning up.

“Mmm?” Gansey glanced up from where his head was against the table at Nino’s. 

“Didn't your Mama ever tell you to stay home when you’re sick?” She stamped her foot, hands on hips.

“Guess not.” Gansey mumbled, but he wasn’t paying attention. He’d just gotten a call, and was now getting up to answer it. As soon as he was out of earshot, Blue turned her glare on the rest of the table.

Adam and Noah at least had the decency to look sheepish. Ronan only rolled his eyes. 

“You’re telling me y'all didn't notice his strange behavior all day?”

Ronan brushed her off. “You know how Gansey gets. Sometimes he’s almost as bad as Adam with how much he refuses to let people help.”  
Now Ronan had the glares of Blue and Adam turned on him. He shrugged. “Just cause you don’t fucking like it doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“He’s been insisting on going about the day like normal. Went to school, did his homework, went to a meeting for the rowing team.” Noah shrugged, pushing a hand through his already rumpled hair. “What can we do?” He added, as if it were hopeless.

Blue Sargent decidedly did not believe it was hopeless. “You're all useless. And I’m making you help me get Gansey to get the hell to sleep!”

Gansey returned, swaying a little. Blue thought back to when she was thirteen, and had passed out in the middle of biology glass with a high fever. If she remembered correctly, anything above a 103 was worth keeping an eye on. 

“I finish my shift in ten minutes. Be here when I get back.” She snapped, before turning away.

—

Gansey did as he was told.

When Blue returned, she put her palm against his forehead again, and instantly snatched it away. “You’re going home.”

Gansey blinked up at her. “Hm? I’m fine. Just have a little cold is all.”

“Have you taken your temperature?”

Gansey laughed a little. But his words were slow. Blue didn’t like that. “Not even sure we own a thermometer.” If Gansey’s composure was cracking even a little, that meant he wasn’t doing well.

“Adam? Ronan? Can you go to the store and pick up some tylenol and a thermometer?” Blue instantly started bossing the boys around. And to her utter surprise, they listened.

“Noah, help me bring him to the Camaro?” The ghost boy nodded.

Blue drove, given the fact that Noah wasn’t always tangible and Gansey was moments away from passing out. In the front seat, he leaned against the window, closing his eyes. She watched him shiver despite the beads of sweat that were dripping down his face.

—

Blue demanded Gansey go lay down, and questioned her life choices while she waited for Adam and Ronan.

Gansey was an idiot. Adam and Ronan were idiots. They were all idiots. And Blue felt her stomach flip. Gansey seemed untouchable. But today he’d been so human, so much more boy than man, and it unsettled her.

But it also made her smile as she looked down at a sweaty, sleeping teenage boy. He wasn’t sleeping peacefully, she noted, that when she put a hand against his cheek he stirred.

He grabbed her wrist and held it there, muttering something that Blue couldn’t quite catch.

Noah came back with a pitcher of cold water and a rag, and helped Blue set to work. She felt a little indignant at the fact that she had to be the one to make sure this dumbass boy didn’t get himself killed. But she also remembered times when Gansey had done similar things for his friends.

When Ronan had an extra hard day, the grief he felt weighing on his shoulders heavier than usual, and Gansey had been there for him. When Noah had been lost and confused and helpless, just before Gansey offered him friendship. When Adam had been stressing himself sick over school, Gansey was there to balance him. And then, the look of concern in his eyes when Blue had twisted her ankle, and Ronan had needed to carry her back to the car.

Suddenly it didn’t feel like much of a chore after all. Gansey would do the same for any one of them in an instant.

—

A few minutes later, Adam and Ronan returned. Blue hurried to take Gansey’s temperature. It was high. The numbers 104 felt very heavy in the dim light of the room.

“That’s high.” Blue grimaced. “If that gets any worse or doesn’t get any lower, he’s gonna need to head to the clinic.”

Ronan brought her water and two of the pills. She noticed worry written on his face. They all looked at Gansey with concern-filled eyes and heavy hearts.

The silence was broken by Gansey’s phone ringing.

He jolted upright, looking uncertain and rubbing his nose where his glasses usually sat. He answered the call before Blue could say anything.

“Mom?” He blinked in surprise. He tensed as he listened to the words on the phone. Blue leaned in, and heard the words “late for” and “banquet tonight.” Quickly, she snatched the phone away.

“Is this Mrs. Gansey?”

The woman on the other line sounded confused. “Yes, yes it is.”

“This is Gansey’s friend Blue. Wanted to let you know that there’s no way he’s going to be able to make it to that party tonight. He’s burning up with a fever.”

“Gansey’s don't get sick.” She protested airily.

“Don't know what else to tell you, ma’am, he’s in really bad shape.”

Mrs. Gansey paused. “Well, I suppose he can take care of it himself. Thanks for letting me know, Miss Sargent.” She hung up.

Blue thought about what she’d said. ‘I suppose he can take care of it himself.’ Was that something Gansey had been told often? That he wasn’t supposed to get sick? Blue frowned, before handing the phone back to Gansey.

“Blue, really, ‘m fine.” He rubbed his eyes. “You don't have to do that.”

Blue instead handed him the glass of water and the pills.

“You’re not leaving my sight until that fever goes down. Do y’all have an extra cot?”

Adam nodded. “I can go get it.”

Ronan was staring at Gansey intently. That look of worry passed over him. “Bet you could convince Adam to stay and we could have a ‘Gansey’s Sick’ sleepover.” She half teased.

Noah had disappeared some time ago, and Ronan was now helping Blue with cooling him down. She smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Ronan went to go help Adam find the cot, and so nobody was there to see Blue plant a kiss on Gansey’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @transgansey !!


End file.
